The Curse
by MorganaLeFaye
Summary: 16th century England- a time of discovery, victory, and... Fear. The witch hunters patrol the English villages, trying to rid the protestant country of the vermin. However, what will happen when they find themselves in the company of a real witch? The doctor is called upon to help deal with the consequences, along with his trustworthy companions Amy and Rory Pond.


Chapter 1

'So! Where are we going now, Raggedy man?' smiled Amy Pond, running up to the TARDIS's dashboard and jumping onto it, before swinging her legs around and dangling them of the edge.  
The Doctor winced at the sight and whispered a quiet 'Sorry,' to the TARDIS before jumping up the steps to the main cockpit and running over to Amy.  
He looked towards the door, and saw it open a crack and a head poke through. It was Rory. 'Oh. I thought you'd be in here,' he said, looking at Amy. He stepped inside and jumped a little as the door slammed shut behind him. 'Come on, Mr Pond' said Amy, calling to Rory. He huffed and climbed the steps to the cockpit slowly, as if each step hurt. He went past Amy and turned right to go down the corridor out of the cockpit.  
'Oi!' yelled Amy, jumping down from the panel. 'Where do you think you're going?'  
Rory turned around, and put a thumb behind him, pointing towards the corridor. 'I'm just er, going... Yeah. Got to... Go.' he said, and left. Amy frowned and watched him leave. The doctor watched Amy carefully.  
Suddenly she straightened up and got back onto the panel. 'Well, come on! Where are we going?' The doctor jumped over to the other side of the cockpit. He span the reversible single-screen computer around to face him and rapidly typed in coordinates before spinning it around again and running over to the other side of the dashboard. 'Well- I thought we could stop by at a friends house. You see, there's a tiny little planet on the other side of the galaxy called 'Niæn Shåe'. Now, the species of this planet are called the 'Niæ' and they are very fond of a curious sport called 'Shaaar Sïœn' which involves-' 'Ok, Raggedy man. Save me the details- Let's just go' laughed Amy, jumping down and brushing dust off her dress. She turned around and looked at the controls on the panel that she had been sitting on. They were pulsating in a random sequence, all in different colours.  
'Do you even use these?' she said, dragging a finger across the surface of a small screen in the centre of the panel, and scrutinising the dust that came away on her finger.  
'Of course I do!' scowled the Doctor, running over to her. He jabbed a finger at one of the levers. 'That one, er, ah yes! That one controls the Turbo Boosters!' he said proudly, before straightening his bow tie. Amy rose an eyebrow. 'And what does that one do?' she said, tapping the surface of a large red button. The doctor shrieked and grabbed her arm. 'Be careful! You don't know what could happen! One press could mean the end of an entire solar system!'  
Amy looked uncertainly at the button. 'So what does it do?'  
The doctor glanced at it and looked nervously at his shoes. 'It... It controls the ice cubes.'  
'The ice cubes?!' said Amy incredulously, yanking her arm away from the doctor. 'What- the ice cubes for what?'  
'For the drinks machine' said the doctor, running over to the main controls. 'Anyway! Are you ready?'  
Amy shook her head and smiled at him. 'A drinks machine? You never told me we had a drinks mahine!'  
'It's in the Pool room.'  
'It's in the Pool room? Why is the ice cubes machine up here then?'  
'I don't know!'  
Amy clapped her hands down on the panel again. 'Well, ok. Anyway. Nian Whatsitmajig- here we come!'  
The Doctor nodded, and reached over the dashboard.  
Suddenly there was a noise, much alike that of a mobile phone's text message alert.  
The doctor froze. 'That yours?' he said, leaning back. Amy searched her pockets for her mobile, and pulled out an iPhone. She checked it. 'No' she said, confirming the doctor's suspicions.  
'This can only mean one thing,' he said.  
'What?' said Amy.  
The doctor looked at her darkly. 'It's must be my phone!' he said happily, pulling out what Amy could only describe as a brick.  
'What is that?' she said. The doctor looked hurt.  
'It's... It's my phone! You lot all have one, so I thought i'd get my own.'  
Amy wrinkled her nose and grabbed the 'phone' off the doctor.  
'No...Ki...Ah' she said, trying to read the faded writing in the back of the mobile.  
'Yes!' said the doctor, gruffly grabbing the phone off Amy and staring at it's surface. 'NoKiAh. That's the planet it came from. It's made of solid rock. Nothing can blow it up. Very tough.'  
'You got a phone from ANOHER PLANET?!' yelled Amy. The doctor nodded.  
'Oh no.' said the doctor, as he read the text he had received. His face fell and he shook his head sadly.  
'I don't think we're going to Niæn Shåe anymore, Amy,' he said, attempting to fit the phone into his pocket, but it was too big so he placed it on the dashboard instead.  
Just as he out the phone down, the floor tilted abruptly and Amy was thrown against the wall. The doctor grabbed a lever on the dashboard and tried to pull himself up using it to support him, unfortunately pulling the lever in the process.  
There was a blip, and gradually the floor steadied itself. 'Oh, we'll that's-' the doctor stopped suddenly, furiously adjusting his bow tie. Amy crawled over to the dashboard and dragged herself upright, and said, 'What was that lever, doctor?'  
Rory burst up the stairs, breathing heavily. 'What was-hey! Why is my voice so squeaky?' He massaged his neck.  
The doctor leaned against the TARDIS's central column, and watched Rory and Amy; Amy, struggling to get to her feet, while Rory stood stiffly two feet away.  
'Helium Controller' he said. He went to the computer and tapped on it.  
Amy finally got up and shot a glance at Rory. He seemed deep in thought. She looked away sadly.  
Suddenly there was a hiss and the doctor clapped his hands together. 'Ok! So, the air should be returning to normal about now. And any minute now, the TARDIS will start-'  
The doctor was cut off as the floor tilted again and he slid down towards the wall, his hands just missing the Helium Controller's lever. Amy grabbed Rory and tried to ignore the fact that he stiffened at her touch. The TARDIS shook and emitted that familiar 'whirring' noise as it faded out of 2012, and into 1594.


End file.
